If I had a wish
by BlueRainbow12
Summary: Sirius har en sak han ångrar i sitt liv. Han bad James att byta hemlighetsväktare. Det här är historien om vad som hänt om Sirius kunde ångra sig.
1. When everything is changing

_Remus knackade på dörren. Inget svar._

_Det var en mörk kväll i slutet på oktober. Kråkorna kraxade och bredde ut sina stora svarta vingar när de flög över himlen._

_Remus knackade igen. Fortfarande inget svar._

''_Hallå?''_

_Tystnad._

_Han transfererade sig en meter framåt så han stod precis innanför dörren. Han såg sig omkring. Det var kolsvart i rummet. Han famlade efter lysknappen, innan han slutligen drog upp trollstaven och mumlade: ''Lumos.''_

_Rummet lystes upp och Remus tog ett steg framåt. Han trampade på något mjukt. _

_Han riktade den lysande spetsen på trollstaven mot golvet, och fick syn på det som skulle förändra allt._

Sirius kunde inte vara död. Det kunde bara inte vara sant. Fick bara inte vara sant.

Remus tog förfärat ett steg bakåt och tappade sin trollstav. Ljuset försvann. Lika bra. Han behövde inte se mer.

Död. Borta. Försvunnen. Föralltid.

Remus föll ner på knä och kände hur det svartnade i huvudet. Han kände sig inte ledsen – budskapet hade bara inte hunnit sjunka in än – utan bara tom.

Vad skulle hända nu? Vad...

_James. _Han skulle dö av förtvivlan.

Skulle han – Remus – bli den som var tvungen att ge James det hemska beskedet om att hans näst intill bror hade dött? Han var inte säker på att han skulle klara av det.

Remus kände sig fortfarande konstigt tom inuti. Kanske var det för att det inte riktigt hade sjunkit in ännu... att Sirius var död var omöjligt.

Död.

Remus reste sig upp på vingliga ben. Han kunde inte ta in det, inte här, inte ensam. Han skulle behöva hjälp.

Han insåg att det bästa skulle vara att berätta för de andra, nu, på en gång.

Utan någon längre tankeutveckling transfererade han sig till Godric's Hollow.

Knack knack.

''Ett ögonblick!'' hördes James röst. Han lät glad. Remus tänkte att han skulle försöka njuta av det, för det var antagligen sista gången på länge han skulle höra James låta glad.

Dörren öppnades. James var iförd ett vitt linne och ett par jeans. Glasögonen hängde på sned och håret var lika rufsigt som alltid.

''Tjena Måntand!''

Remus fick inte ur sig ett ord. Vad skulle han säga? ''Tramptass är död.'' Det gick ju inte. Han kunde ju inte säga något som inte var sant. Och det var sant men... Remus svalde. ...han hade bara inte fattat det själv än. Han var inte redo att övertyga James om något innan han själv hade förstått det.

''Är allt okej?''

James såg bekymrat på sin vän. Han var blek och såg mycket oroad ut.

''Kom in vetja'', sa han istället och tog ett steg åt sidan för att släppa in Remus. Men han rörde sig inte ur fläcken.

I nästa ögonblick uppenbarade sig Lily bakom James. Hon log och torkade av sina händer på en kökshandduk.

''Måntand! Hur mår du? Jag håller på att baka gräddkaka, du är välkommen in på provsmak!''

Remus svarade inte.

''Är något fel?''

Han kunde fortfarande inte förmå sig att säga något.

Lilys leende slocknade. Hon tog några steg framåt, lade en arm runt honom och sa;

''Du kan berätta sen om du vill. Kom in och sätt dig sålänge.''

Men Remus kunde inte röra sig ur fläcken.

''Jag... jag måste säga en sak.''

James och Lily såg frågande på honom.

''Jag åkte nyss till Tramptass...'' Han fortsatte inte på meningen.

''Och...?'' sa James efter en stund. Remus svarade inte, utan såg bara på sin vän med ett bedrövat ansiktsuttryck.

En smäll hördes och de båda männen vände sig snabbt om. Lily hade tappat bakskålen hon höll i, och hon andades tungt och häftigt.

''Nej... det kan inte vara sant...'' viskade hon.

Smeten som legat i skålen rann sakta ut över golvet. Långsamt. Harrys gråt hördes från ovanvåningen, men ingen tog någon som helst notis om den.

''Vad?'' sa James skarpt. ''Det är klart att han inte är död. Eller hur, Måntand?''

Han vände sig om, men Remus fick inte ur sig ett ord. Kunde inte neka, kunde inte erkänna.

''Eller hur?'' sa James igen, men mer osäkert och hans röst var en aning gällare. När Remus förblev tyst satte han sig ner på golvet med en duns.

''Hur?'' viskade James hest. Han nästan kraxade fram orden.

Remus hade inte ens funderat på detta. Han hade bara registrerat en sak hemma hos Sirius, och det var just det... Sirius.

Lily gav till ett gällt skrik, innan hon flämtade;

''Oss, James... han dog för oss.''

''Vad menar du!?'' sa James skarpt.

''Han ville inte förråda oss'', sa Lily andlöst. ''Han höll tyst.''

James såg på Remus, som stod där, utan svar eller något att säga över huvud taget.

''Var det därför?'' frågade James andlöst.

''Jag vet inte'', sa Remus ärligt.

James började, utan anledning skratta, ett tomt, glädjelöst, panikartat skratt som skar genom den tysta luften.

''Han är inte död'', sa James, och uttalade orden som om han varit en femåring som var överlägsen på en mattelektion. (Fyra plus fyra är inte sju, det är _åtta_)

''James...'' började Lily.

''Han är inte död!'' upprepade James högt. ''Jag... jag måste se det själv först.''

Han ryckte åt sig sin jacka, och innan någon hann tänka tanken att stoppa honom var han borta.

Först nu rörde sig en muskel i Lilys chockade ansiktet. Hon kollade ner på sina fötter, och på smeten som runnit ut över parketten.

''Är det sant, Måntand?'' Hon talade långsamt och tyst. När hon inte fick ett svar började hon snyfta hejdlöst. Hon lade armarna runt Remus och han höll om henne medan hon grät in i hans axel.

''Vi borde... vi borde se till att James klarar sig''... snyftade hon och tog ett steg bakåt.

Klafs.

Hela foten kletade in sig i kaksmet. Hon suckade, tog fram trollstaven och uttalade mumlandes några ord som fick den att försvinna. Sedan torkade hon bort tårarna med baksidan av tröjärmen och rätade på sig, som om hon bestämde sig för att nu är det dags att vara vuxen och göra någonting nyttigt åt saken.

''Jag kan åka dit'', sa Remus dystert. ''Jag glömde ändå min trollstav.''

''Jag vill åka med!'' sa Lily och tårarna kom igen. ''Jag... jag vill följa med...''

''Harry då?'' sa Remus med en nick mot övervåningen.

''Du har rätt'', sa Lily. ''Men... men vad ska vi göra?''

''Jag får tag på James'', sa Remus med samma dystra ton. ''Och resten bestämmer vi då.''

Han log ett sorgset leende mot Lily innan han var borta.

Remus stod utanför dörren igen. Han hade stått här förut, för bara tio minuter sedan, glatt ovetande om... om allt... om det som skulle förändra allt...

Han lade handen på dörrhandtaget och gav det en lätt tryckning. Dörren var inte låst.

Innanför dörren satt James. Nerböjd på knä över Sirius uttryckslösa kropp. James grät – ja, han grät faktiskt högt – och höll armarna runt den döda kroppen. Remus slog sig ner bredvid honom och lade en arm runt honom. Han ville så gärna viska till honom, säga ''Allt kommer bli bra. Oroa dig inte.''

Men han kunde inte. Då skulle han ljuga. Ingenting skulle någonsin bli bra igen.


	2. Totally unbelievable

Två dagar hade gått. Två väldigt ofattbara dagar.

James gjorde absolut ingenting. Han satt och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Vad han tänkte på, det kan ingen levande själ gissa. Men han satt i samma position, med samma ansiktsuttryck, timme in och timme ut.

Lily mådde dåligt. Men något inom henne hade bestämt att hon inte kunde bara bryta ihop. Inte nu. Inte med Harry, och med James som hade det tusen gånger värre än henne och...

Hon försökte i alla fall att få honom på bättre humör. Eller rättare sagt få honom att ge det minsta livstecken ifrån sig. Hon gick dit flera gånger om dagen med mat hon försökte tvinga i honom, men han åt inget.

Remus bara nojade runt. Skulle han ta sig i kragen och agera ''moget'', eller skulle det vara som att inte bry sig? Förväntades han ligga och gråta tre dagar i sträck (vilket han inte haft något emot) och bara bete sig som om han var den enda människan på jorden?

Dag tre knackade han på i Godric's Hollow. Inte säker på varför, det bara kändes som om han behövde de. De behövde varandra.

Lily öppnade. För första gången någonsin utan ett glatt leende och snälla ögon.

''Måntand'', sa hon i ett försök att låta glad.

''Hej'', sa Remus bara. ''Hur mår ni?''

Lily bara pustade och skakade på huvudet som svar.

''Hur mår du då?''

''Det...''

Remus avslutade inte meningen. Lily steg åt sidan.

''Kom in, förresten.''

Han steg in och hängde av sig sin jacka.

''Hur mår...''

Även den meningen förblev oavslutad.

''Ingen vet. Han beter sig som om han vore död, han också. Men du om någon kan prata med honom, antar jag... han är där uppe.''

Remus nickade och stegade upp för trappan. I dörren till Lily och James sovrum möttes han av synen som Lily förberett honom för.

James såg, minst sagt, död ut. Han satt vid fönstret, inlindad i en filt, och bara... stirrade. På en bricka vid bordet bredvid stod flera orörda tallrikar som det nu började surra flugor runt, och Remus antog att det var resultaten av Lilys tappra försök att få i James lite mat.

''Hej'', sa Remus och gick in några steg. James tittade upp. Han såg inte ut som sig själv. Han såg ut som om han inte sovit på dagar. Vilket han kanske inte hade gjort, slog det Remus.

James återgick till att stirra ut genom fönstret.

Remus suckade och satte sig bredvid honom.

''Du'', sa han. ''Vi borde prata.''

''Prata på'', uppmanade James utan att kolla upp.

Remus visste inte vad han skulle säga.

''Hur mår du?'' frågade han.

''Jo, gissa'', sa James. ''Hur mår du själv?''

''Ja, du... det är hemskt.'' Han bestämde sig för att vara rak och inte köra med James ironistil.

James tittade motvilligt upp.

''Jag vet.''

''Och jag vet att du vet.''

James bet sig fundersamt i läppen. Han reste sig upp och kramade sin vän.

''Jag orkar inte'', sa han medan de släppte varandra. ''Allt är mitt fel.''

''Det är väl ändå inte ditt fel?''

''Om vi bara... bara hade bytt... till kanske Dumbledore, som till och med erbjöd sig, så hade han levt... och allt hade varit annorlunda.''

''Vet du vad'', sa Remus. ''Det kan ju ha varit tvärtom.''

''Va?''

''Om ni hade bytt hemlighetsväktare till någon helt annan, som Voldemort inte kunnat gissa, och denne visade sig vara en förrädare, så... Jag tror att Sirius inte hade låtit någon annan ta uppdraget. Han hade inte kunnat leva med sig själv.''

''Men nu lever han inte _alls_'', sa James med gråten i halsen. ''Och det är mitt fel.'' Han kollade ner i sitt knä.

''Det är ingens fel'', sa Remus, mjukt men bestämt. ''Voldemorts.''

''Det bara...'' började James och skakade på huvudet. ''Är så overkligt alltihop. Att han är borta och aldrig... aldrig kommer igen.''

Han svalde ner gråtklumpen i halsen.

''Jag tror vi borde gå ner till Lily.''


	3. Life goes on

Hösten började så smått gå mot vinter. James Potter suckade och tittade upp på sin son som flinade åt... livet. Tänk att vara så liten, så oförstående, och bara kunna skratta åt vad som helst. Le. Man har ingen anledning att vara ledsen. Man kan bara... finnas till...

Det ryckte i dörren och sekunder senare hördes Lilys röst från hallen;

''Hallå!''

''Hej'', ropade James från köket. Lily hängde upp sin jacka, tog av sig skorna och steg in i köket där hennes man och son satt. Hennes kinder var rosiga av kylan och små snöflingor lyste mot det röda håret.

''Iskallt'', sa hon, andades i händerna och fyllde tekokaren med vatten.

''Har du haft en bra dag?'' sa James.

''Jo tack'', sa Lily. ''Fick köpt en ny badrumsmatta. En pumpa. Lite gott till ikväll.''

''Ikväll?'' sa James oförstående. ''Vad händer ikväll?''

''Oj'', sa Lily medan hon gick ut i hallen igen för att hämta in matkassar. ''Glömde jag berätta? Måntand kommer hit.''

''Åh'', sa James. ''Okej.''

Lily prasslade med kassar och varor i hallen, och när hon kom tillbaka fann hon James med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.

''Vad är det?'' sa hon. ''Bråkar ni?''

''Nä'', sa James ärligt. ''Jag bara... har inte pratat med honom sen han var här efter... ja, du vet.''

''Varför det?'' sa Lily pafft.

''Vet inte. Vi har inget att prata om, direkt. Men vänta lite... har du pratat med honom?''

Lily såg upp från diskhon.

''Öhm...''

''Du bjöd ju hit honom, eller hur? Varför sa du inte att du hade pratat med honom?''

''Förlåt'', sa Lily. ''Du bara... verkade så borta. Inne i din egen värld.''

James kollade ofärstående på henne.

''Han kom hit när du var hos Peter. Han är orolig för dig. Peter är också det, för den delen.''

''Kom han också hit bakom ryggen på mig?'' sa James surt.

''Se det inte så!'' sa Lily upprört. De är dina vänner och de bryr sig om dig! De bara... visste inte om du ville prata eller vara ifred.''

''Jaja'', sa James och kollade ut genom fönstret. ''Jag bara trodde inte ni hade kontakt.''

''Vi ska inte tappa kontakten med alla dina andra vänner nu också'', sa Lily bestämt. Det är det sista vi behöver. De bara... tar alltihop det här hårt men de vet att det är värre för dig. Och de bryr sig.''

James svarade inte. En plågsam tystnad spred sig i rummet. Endast Harrys gurglande hördes.

Lily satte sig på stolen mittemot James och han vände motvilligt blicken mot henne.

''Du'', sa hon. ''Prata med mig. ''

James var tyst. Länge.

''Du förstår bara inte'', sa han efter ett tag.

''Jag vet att jag inte förstår'', sa hon, istället för ''Men förklara då'', som James hade väntat sig.

''... men det är därför Remus och Peter är här för dig. De behöver dig också. Ni behöver varandra.''

''Jaja'', sa James. ''Jag måste bara prata med...''

''Sirius?''

James blev tyst. Ännu en tystnad föll över rummet. Till och med Harry tystnade.

Lily reste sig upp, gick runt bordet och satte sig istället på stolen bredvid James.

''Vad hade du sagt till honom?'' viskade hon.

Lång paus.

''Jag hade sagt...'' började James, och det lät som om han hade gråten i halsen. Han vände sig bort. ''... jag hade sagt att jag... att jag inte ville att det skulle bli såhär.''

Lily lade en hand på hans axel.

''Att jag aldrig... aldrig någonsin kommer glömma honom...''

En tår föll ner på bordet.

''... han gjorde allt för mig'', sa han. ''Han dog... för mig, och för min familj... han hade inte behövt hålla tyst, men det gjorde han...''

James vände sig mot Lily.

''... att jag alltid kommer se honom som min enda bror...''

Lily smekte med handen över hans kind.

''... och att jag... jag...''

Han började gråta och Lily höll om honom.

''Schh'', sa hon, men även hon var tårögd. ''Ska jag prata med Remus och säga att det inte passar ikväll?''

''Nej'', sa James. ''Du har rätt. Vi behöver varandra.''

Ljuset på bordet hade brunnit ut.

På kalendern i köket löd orden; _Den 31 oktober 1981._


End file.
